


Lazy Day

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [245]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Sleepy, lazy sex.





	Lazy Day

There is no need to rouse, not yet. Kylo feels the artificial lighting slowly burning brighter. There’s no heat from it, but it filters in, simulating sunrise.

Hux is sleeping with his head tucked under Kylo’s chin, his face pressed into his shoulder. Their arms rest over their sides, their legs touching at the knee, and again by the ankle. At some point, the sheets have rucked down to their waists, and the semi-warm air is a delicious contrast to the sultry heat below.

Kylo bends a finger under his chin, pulling his head away from where it’s settled. He leans in to kiss him good morning, keeping the chafe of his lips soft and kind. Little pecks that trail over his smile, over his cheeks, up to the corner of his eyes. Hux stirs slowly, the knowledge of their leisure time making him indolent and greedy. Kylo grins, his hand slipping below the fabric to the warm, round sun of his lover’s ass instead.

Hux is already half-hard against his stomach, and Kylo slips his fingers between his buttocks, fingering around his still-raw hole. They’d been particularly vigorous last night, and the scratches on both their shoulders attest to that. He wears them like rank-marks, each one a symbol of their love. 

His lover’s breathing speeds up as he circles his entrance, just tugging over the sensitive skin. His middle finger slides further, massaging his taint, the two flanking it going to tease and pry at his pucker.

“Morning,” Hux mumbles, his face lifting for kisses like he’s gasping for water in the desert sun.  


Kylo rains them over him, feeling the gentle pressure of their bellies and cocks bumping together. There’s no hurriedness, not right now, and he enjoys the closeness this position brings. He lets Hux bite his lower lip, tugging it from his teeth, and opens his mouth to let a tongue strike over his own. 

It should be gross, because they’re both sleep-groggy, but he’s beyond anything being truly gross. And when he’s squirming like that, it’s too hot to object.

Hux moves, then, pushing him onto his back. Kylo moves with grace, holding Hux’s waist with one hand, settling him atop. More kisses, and then Kylo reaches between them, lining their cocks up, wrapping his palm and fingers around them both at the same time.

His thumb traces the veins and creases, his grip as tight as he dares make it. Hux’s knees pressing either side of his hips, his hands clutching the pillow as they trade silent secrets with their tongues. Lick, nip, suck, kiss. Kylo wonders how many times they’ll fuck before they need to eat, and he lets go of their cocks to grab Hux’s ass, guiding him to walk up the bed, to straddle his shoulders and give him his first meal of the day.

The slow slide over his tongue makes his eyes close in bliss, and he swallows him carefully with every. Single. Rut.

Hands card through his hair, finding the knots, the tangles, teasing them out. The soft counterpoint to the thick intrusion in his throat is so wonderful, and Kylo feels warm all the way inside when Hux finally finishes, spilling with a sigh and his name on his lips. 

The General slides down his body, streaking his ass over Kylo’s torso, settling his rump on his cock like a perch. They kiss as he grinds against it, and Hux licks every last drop from his tongue and his teeth, his laughter silent, but known. 

Down, and then he climbs off, and presses himself against Kylo’s side. His hand pulls his balls above his legs, and then starts to jerk him slowly as they smile, nudging noses, not rushing the end to come. 

The days they get off together (or, get ‘off’ together, not ‘get off’ together) are so precious when they happen, and he is determined to make the most of this one. His first climax is almost an afterthought between the kisses, and then Hux takes the sticky mess and rubs it all over Kylo’s taint and hole. He parts his legs to let him, and bites his lip in amusement. 

“Already?”  


“Always.”  



End file.
